Abigail's Helper
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Abigail's sister Katherine comes to Hope Valley I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM WHEN CALLS THE HEART THEY BELONG TO HALLMARK AND THE DIRECTOR


Abigail's Helper

One Day In Hop Valley at Abigail's Cafe Abigail's one sister Katherine was in Hope Valley helping Abigail bake a cake for Elizabeth's Birthday party. Since Abigail is busy being Mayor of Hope Valley she doesn't have time to bake a cake for the party.

Thank you for helping me bake Elizabeth's Birthday Cake. How much do you want paied Katherine? Abigail asked as she looked at Katherine. Abigail you don't have to pay me I will do it for free. Katherine said as she looked at Abigail. Isne't your business struggling Katherine? Abigail asked as she sighed Not anymore my business picked up Katherine said as she smiled.

That's good Katherine, How is your head Katherine? I heard from mother that you had to get sugery on your head. Abigail said as she looked at her. Um its good Abigail Katherine said as she sighed. Well the cake is done and here comes Elizabeth hid the cake. Abigail said as she gave the cake to Katherine. No you take it this is your Cafe. I don't know where to hide it at. Katherine said as she passed it back to Abigail.

Ok just leave the cake back here and hope Elizabeth doesn't come back here. Abigail said as they went to the dining area. Hi Elizabeth how is your day going? Abigail asked as she smiled. Um good Abigail are any of you busy tonight? Elizabeth asked as she smiled. I wish I could say no but I am leaving soon. Katherine said as she smiled. Sorry Elizabeth but I am busy tonight. It's fine have a good day Elizabeth said as she left.

Frank came in and he saw Abigail, Abby everything is ready for tonight hello Katherine. Frank said as he smiled and waved at Katherine. Hi and bye I have to go back and realive Mike for keeping an eye on the kids for a few days while I was gone. Katherine said as she smiled. Bye Katherine and I will see you later tonight Abby. Frank said as he kissed Abigail and left.

Bye sis love you Katherine said as she hugged Abigail. Love you too Abigail said as she hugged Katherine back. Later that night Abigail went to Elizabeth's house and knocked on her door. Elizabeth answerd the door Abigail I thought you were busy tonight? Elizabeth asked as she sighed. Um plans changed anyway we need you at the church right now Come on Elizabeth. Abigail said as she smiled. At the Church Abigail brought Elizabeth in everyone jumped out and said surprise.

Back at Katherine'e house Katherine came in the door and Gracie ran into Katherine's legs and gave hr legs a hug because Katherine can't bend down just yet. Mommy Gracie said as she reached up her arms so Katherine can pick her up. Oh hello sweetie mommy can't pick you up right now. Katherine said as she smiled and Mike came in the floyer. Hi Katie Mike said as he kissed Katherine on her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Mike answerd the door Mike is Katherine home yet? We have some good news and she needs to here this. Jennifer said as she looked at Mike. Yeah she just got home you can come in. Mike said as he looked at Jennifer and Jennifer came in. Hi Katherine how is your head for starters? Mom called me and told me what happened. Jennifer said as she hugged Katherine.

Mommy I want you Gracie said as she looked up at Katherine My head is still a little soar I can't pick anything heavy up yet Jen. Can you please pick Gracie up for me? Katherine asked as she looked at Jennifer. Of course anyway we have some good news the person that was found and he is in Jail, The person that was behind this all was your ex Justin of course. Jennifer said as she smiled.

I figured is Justin back in Jail? Katherine asked as she gave Gracie a kiss on her forehead. Nope not yet look Katherine I am taking the next week off so if you need any help at all I mean anything please call. Jennifer said as she smiled. I will thanks Jen Love you sis Katherine said as she smiled. Love you too baby sis Jennifer said as she smiled back at Katherine.

THE END


End file.
